The Immunity Syndrome
Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4307.1. Baza gwiezdna 6 jest już niedaleko, a wraz z nią bardzo potrzebny nam odpoczynek. Załoga daje z siebie wszystko, ale jest wykończona. A i ja myślę tylko o wypoczynku na jakiejś ładnej.... planecie." Podążający na miejsce tak potrzebnego wypoczynku dowiaduje się nagle o dziwnym zniknięciu całego systemu w sektor 39J. , z załogą złożoną z Wolkanów, is zostaje wysłany by zbadać tę sprawę. W połowie dyskusji o tej sytuacji Spock nagle ulega szokowi i mówi do Kirka i doktora McCoy że Intrepid właśnie "umarł" razem ze wszystkimi na pokładzie. Gdy Spock zostaje zabrany do ambulatorium, Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty przysyła raport, który potwierdza jego słowa. Badając sprawę Enterprise odkrywa istnienie "strefy ciemności," rejonu przestrzeni tak czarnego, że nawet światło gwiazd nie może się przebić. Strefa wykazuje silną aktrywność. Czujniki i sondy są bezradne i nie udaje się uzyskac żadnych danych z tej strefy, jedynie głośny hałas, jak szum z systemu głośnikowego. Na koniec Kirk decyduje się na penetrację strefy. Gdy statek jest już w środku, siła przyciągania rośnie, ściągając Enterprise do centrum strefy. Na dodatek coś wysysa energię i ze statku, i z załogi; McCoy ordynuje wszystkim stymulanty. :" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4308.8. Mija dziesięć minut, odkąd weszliśmy do strefy ciemności. Musieliśmy wyłączyć silniki, by zapobiec dalszej ucieczce energii. Szukamy rozwiązania." Załoga orientuje się, ze prawa fizyki w strefie działają na odwrót. Odwrócenie mocydla przykładu, powoduje ruch naprzód. Rozkaz "naprzód" zostaje więc wydany, powodując powolny ruch wsteczny. Podczas gdy Enterprise zaglębia się w strefę, ujawnia się jej tajemnica – długa na 11,000 mil, jednokomórkowa istota, która prawdopodobnie tworzy strefę, by się ukryć. Szybka analiza ujawnia, że istota pożera energię, co wyjaśnia utratę tejże przez maszyny i formy życia. Istota musi zostac zniszczona, by ocalić statek i załogę, ale do tego trzeba więcej informacji. Zostaje przygotowany prom z zestawem specjalnej aparatury do badań wnętrza stworzenia. Spock i McCoy zgłaszają się jako ochotnicy do tej misji, mimo ze jest to prawie pewna śmierć. Ich spór, poparty argumentami obu stron i wyliczaniem kwalifikacji każdego z nich, stawia kapitana przed bolesnym wyborem. :" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4309.2. Potwierdziliśmy, że to stworzenie zniszczyło USS ''Intrepid i system Gamma 7A . Jeste niewiarygodnie duże, ale ma budowę jednokomórkowa. Jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczne dla wszystkich form życia. Mr. Spock i Dr. McCoy zgłosili się na ochotnika, do poprowadzenia specjalnie wy[posażonego promu, mającego zbadać stworzenie od wewnątr i znaleźć sposób na jego zniszczenie oraz uwolnienie statku. Dr. McCoy ma wiedzę biologiczną i medyczną. Mr. Spock... jest silniejszy fizycznie i bardziej odporny na stres. Obaj mają rację, obaj są równie dobrzy... i którego ze swych przyjaciół mam skazać na śmierć?"'' W końcu kapitan decyduje: "Przykro mi, Mr. Spock; pan ma najlepsze kwalifikacje." Będąc w środku Spock wysyła dane telemetryczne, ale jego system podtrzymania gwałtownie się załamuje. Jego ostatnia transmisja informuje załogę, ze chromosomy stworzenia są gotowe do podziału - istota będzie się rozmnażać. Radio Spocka zostaje zniszczone, ale transmisja dociera i jest przerażająca. :" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4309.4. Jesteśmy zdecydowani zniszczyć tę istotę za wszelka cenę, a możemy to zrobić jedynie od środka. Spock wyraźnie wiedział, jak to wykonać, ale nie zdążył nam tego przekazać." Obawiając się, że Spock nie żyje, Kirk i McCoy dyskutują nad tym, co próbował im powiedzieć. Kirk zauważa, że skoro stworzenie chce się dzielić, Enterprise będzie dla niego jak atakujący wirus; McCoy jest zafascynowany pomysłem, ze moglib ybyć jak przeciwciała ich własnej galaktyki.Ta analogia poddaje Kirkowi myśl – można użyć antymaterii, wymierzonej w chromosomy, by zniszczyć istotę. Statek wejdzie do wnętrza komórki, i sonda z antymaterią zostanie wystrzelona w odpowiednie miejsce z bliska, ale dość dużej odległości, by zdążyli uciec. :"Dziennik osobisty, komandor Spock, USS ''Enterprise. Zauważyłem właśnie Enterprise... w jego drodze ku przeznaczeniu. Jeśli te zapisy mnie przetrwają, chcę, by wiedziano, że wyrazam najwyższe uznanie i szacunek kapitanowi, oficerom i załodze Enterprise... najlepszego statku Gwiezdnej Floty.'' :(Wpis dokonany przez kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka z USS ''Enterprise) "Zdążamy ku chromosomom w jądrze tego organizmu. Jeśli nie zdołamy uniknąć zniszczenia lub wyrwać się stąd, chcę udzielić pochwały specjalnej następującym członkom załogi - Komandorowi porucznikowi Leonardowi McCoy, komandorowi porucznikowi Montgomeremu Scottowi, oficerom Chekovowi, Kyle'wi, Uhurze, oraz mej najwyższej pochwały komandorowi Spockowi, oficerowi naukowemu, który oddał życie na służbie."'' Poziom energii gwałtownie opada, ale statek mimo to opuszcza wnętrze istoty. Podczas odwrotu czujniki wykrywają prom ze Spockiem na pokładzie. Mimo spadku mocy (i wbrew protestom Spocka), promień trakcyjny zostaje aktywowany. Pozoiom energii opada niemal do zera, ale tuż przed eksplozją "Enterprise" opuszcza wreszcie wnętrze istoty. Statek i prom zostają ocalone, a poziom energii wraca do normy. Gdy Spock i McCoy spierają się co do wyników testu, prom zostaje ściągnięty do hangaru Enterprise , który wraca na swój poprzedni kurs. Pamiętne cytaty "Zauważyłem, że w waszym społeczeństwie, doktorze;łatwiej pogodzić się ze śmiercią jednego niż miliona. Mówicie, że my, Wolkanie, mamy twarde serca... a jakże mało dobrego można powiedzieć o ''waszych." " 'Cierpieć z powodu śmierci sąsiada,' Spock? Czyżby życzył nam pan właśnie tego?" "''Dzięki temu wasza historia byłaby ''trochę mniej krwawa." : - '''Spock' i McCoy "Kapitanie... gwiazdy... znikły!" : - Chekov, po wejściu Enterprise w pole energetyczne "Nie wiem, kapitanie; to zaprzecza wszystkim prawom logiki!" "Cóż, jeśli to zawiedzie... nigdy tego Spockowi nie wybaczę." : - Scott i Kirk, po nakazaniu ruchu naprzód "Obaj mają rację, obaj są równie dobrzy... i którego z mych przyjaciół mam skazać na śmierć?" : - z dziennika osobistego Kirka "Proszę liczyć się z moim poczuciem godności." "Wolkańska'' godność? Jak mogę liczyć się z czymś, czego nie rozumiem?" "''Więc proszę postąpić zgodnie ze swymi przesądami... życzyć mi szczęścia." : - Spock i McCoy "Ta istota ma11,000 mil– i tylko jedną komórkę. Jeśli rozdzieli się w ''milliony... będziemy jak wirus, atakujący jej ciało!" "''Idąc tym tropem... jesteśmy jak antyciała naszej galaktyki, atakujące wielką bakterię." "Antyciała! ''An-ty-cia-ła!" : - '''Kirk' i McCoy "Fazery nie zadziałają– a my ugotujemy się w proplaźmie." "W dodatku jej się to może spodobać, skoro to ''zjada energię... Anty-energia; użyjmy antymaterii." "Tak jest – tego nie przełknie!" : - '''McCoy', Kirk, i Scott "Bones... czas na następną dawkę stymulantu." "Jak długo mam to panu podawać? To pana zniszczy." "Wystarczy, jeśli utrzyma mnie przy życiu jeszcze siedem minut, Bones." : - Kirk i McCoy "Kapitanie, metalowy obiekt za burtą!" "Spock?" "Poruczniku, otwórzcie kanał łączności Spocka, najwyższą dostępną moc." "Tak jest, sir." "Spock? Spock, odezwij sięSpock, odezwij się, Spock. Spock! Scotty, promień trakcyjny." "Kapitanie, nie mamy dość czasu, zostało nam jedynie 53 sekundy marginesu!" "Dobrze to wiem, Mr. Scott. Dwa promienie trakcyjne na prom!" "Tak jest, sir. Promienie włączone." "Kapitanie, radzę jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Proszę nie ryzykowac statkiem z mojego powodu." "Zamknij się, Spock, właśnie cię ratujemy!" "Cóż, dziękuję, '''kapitanie' McCoy." : - Chekov, Kirk, Uhura, Scotty, Spock i McCoy "Spock – pan żyje!" "Oczywiście, kapitanie; i mam pewne fascynujące dane dotyczące tego organizmu" "Nie bądź pan taki mądry, Spock – sknocił pan testy acetylcholinowe!" "Później, później, później. Proszę sprowadzić prom na pokład, Mr. Scott." "Tak jest, sir." "Przygotować się do ściągnięcia promu... Prom ściągnięty. Hangar zamknięty i zabezpieczony." "Mr. Chekov, kurs na Starbase 6, warp 5. Wciąż pragnę odpoczynku na jakiejś ładnej... planecie." : - Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty i Kyle Zza kulis * Kapitan USS Intrepid miał na imię Satak. Zostało ono wymienione w oryginalnym skrypcie. * To pierwszy odcinek, zakończony logo "Paramount Television" zamiast "Desilu", po tym, jak Desilu zostało sprzedane Paramount Pictures. * Ten odcinek jest rekordowy pod względem ilości zabitych. Kirk mówi, że wliczajac w to załogę "Interpida" i mieszkańców zniszczonego systemu, były ich miliardy. * Odcinek TNG Where Silence Has Lease ma pewne powiązanie z tym epizodem, ale scenarzyści popełnili duży błąd. W TNG Enterprise-D odkrywa "dziurę" w przestrzeni, której czujniki nie mogą spenetrować. Gdy Picard pyta Datę czy coś takiego zostało już kiedyś odkryte przez jakiś statek, Data zaprzecza, mimo wyraźnych analogii z The Immunity Syndrome.. * George Lucas zapożyczył wypowiedź Spocka po wyczuciu śmierci załogi Intrepida'. W Star Wars Ben Kenobi mówi niemal słowo w słowo to samo po wyczuciu zniszczenia Alderaan. Image:Amoeba approach remastered.jpg|''Enterprise'' w strefie Image:Enterprise (1701) impulse engines.jpg|Ucieczka . Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * John Winston jako Lt. Kyle * Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapel Niewymienieni * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Robert C. Johnson jako głos z bazy Starbase 6 Kaskaderzy * Jay Jones * Dick Dial de:Das Loch im Weltraum en:The Immunity Syndrome (episode) es:The Immunity Syndrome fr:The Immunity Syndrome (épisode) ja:単細胞物体との衝突（エピソード） nl:The Immunity Syndrome Kategoria:Odcinki TOS